Marie
by Kaari Swav
Summary: Just a little one shot... a small change in heart.


_This is kinda just some thing I randomly wrote, hope you like it... _

_And before I forget a huge THANK YOU to my beta and personal editor Rinaya Faeleth. Yea Yea Yea:D _

The small figure sighed as she looked over the rolling prairie grass. It had been a normal day, one like every other. She'd learned how to sew a new stitch, how to set a dinner party and what to say to each guest throughout the meal. Her brothers had run her down with a snake and her sisters had practiced their new songs. Life was good, simple and easy; trouble only came in small amounts. Yet the young girl, Marie, was restless; this is why she stood where she was on the edge of the road, looking toward the town.

Quite suddenly, a small bird landed on the little lady's right shoulder. It seemed like an ordinary bird: little robin with its bright red chest. Marie turned her head slowly to gaze at the small creature and threw her long, sandy, blonde hair. "Oh to be free like you, little bird. To fly wherever I want and see the world."

The bird's piercing brown eyes stared straight back into the partially hidden green ones: "How is it you are not free, my lady?"

Not surprised at all by the speaking flyer, Marie pulled her thin lips into a smile and ignored his question. "I long to see the towns and places the storytellers speak of."

"Ahh," the robin sighed. "Why are you not free?"

Marie's gaze slipped from the born aviator and to the large manor on her left, sighing, "I have not the courage it takes to be like one in the stories."

"And yet again, here you are, little princess. One foot fully on the road; that takes courage. Will you stand here all day?"

"What waits for me, little bird?" Still looking toward her home, Marie asked the question she had asked several days in a row. "Out off onto this road?"

"The plans your father set out for you, my lady. Are you ready?"

Marie looked back to the road; then, taking a breath, she placed her second foot onto the small dirt path. "I shall return before dinner is served."

The robin only tweeted before flying off her shoulder ahead of her.

The town Marie found was filled with vibrant and beautiful colours, music and dancing. Laughter seemed to fill every street and every doorway. Food smelled delicious and all looked to be a grand party that never ended.

Against her flying friend's protests and the lessons she'd been taught, she joined the party. It seemed fun and Marie was quite content to ignore the small robin that never gave up chirping in her ear. For a while, she was happy, or rather she seemed happy. The noise of the party softened and slowly Marie's ears opened to the squawking thing on her shoulder.

"Stop, my lady! You are not meant for this life!"

Tears built in Marie's eyes as she realised what she had been doing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my friend."

The robin twittered, "You are forgiven, but remember your lessons." Comfortingly the robin's head nuzzled Marie's cheek. "Look. Look around you, my lady," the robin sang softly.

Marie looked, and she saw _him_. The raven haired boy was curled, crying, in a corner, ignored by all others. Slowly she weaved her way through the great crowd and knelt next to the sad one. "Why do you weep?" she asked gently.

Misted blue eyes came up to meet hers. "My home is gone and my family dead. No one wants me."

The robin flew to the ground between the two. "Do you not know where he can stay, my lady?"

Marie's eyes darted from the boy to the bird and back to the boy. "What is your name, friend?"

"Tristan."

"He has a home, my lady." The robin wobbled a little closer to the boy. Tristan drew back from the robin. "Why is it shrieking like that?"

Frowning Marie turned to the bird, "Can he not hear you?"

"No, my lady, his ears are closed. As yours once were."

"Tristan," Marie placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I know a place where you can live, and live better than here."

"Where?" Wary, Tristan looked with questioning eyes into the face of this supposed "savior."

Marie smiled and said, "Follow me."

With that, they set off, Marie following the robin and Tristan following Marie. The journey was long; many times, Tristan wanted to turn back and each time, Marie would tell stories of the manor, her siblings, and, most importantly, her father.

Then, almost without notice, they were there. Marie smiled up at the gates while Tristan trembled with fear.

"No one can force you to enter, Tristan." Marie said as she stepped in the gate, moving toward the siblings that stood at the manor's door.

Slowly, Tristan followed Marie's example and stepped through, onto the manor's property. He was quickly made a part of the family as the boys pulled him away to play. Marie was both scolded for leaving and praised for bring back the new child.

The days went by and Marie's father and siblings taught their new family member the rules of the house. Marie poured herself into remembering, once again, everything she'd already learned. She now knew the importance of the lessons. It wasn't long before a new routine became monotonous and Marie began to wonder around the grounds again.

Again, she stood in the place where she had first thought to leave the manor. Again, the little robin flew to her shoulder. And again, Marie sighed. However, her question came from a different heart this time. "Little bird, are they others? Are there more like Tristan?"

"Yes, my lady. There are many others."

"You are prepared this time." At the sound of the new voice, the robin flew off Marie's shoulder and lit upon that of the man standing behind her. Marie knew before turning that it was her father, walking to where she stood.

Marie cocked her head slightly. "Prepared, Father?"

The gentleman smiled. "Yes, my child. You left before you were truly ready. Yet, this time, you are ready. You are ready even now."

"Father?" Tristan walked up. "Father, I have many friends still in the city."

"Marie would be glad for company, Tristan. Wouldn't you, darling?" He turned to Marie, a knowing smile teasing the twinkle in his eye.

Marie grinned and nodded. "Oh, yes." She softly stepped onto the road, followed closely by Tristan. Both turned, waved and geared up for the adventure ahead.

"Keep a close eye on my children," The loving father whispered as the robin leaped off his shoulder.

"Yes, your majesty. My sight is yours and you are forever with those who love and obey you."

_ Please don't forget to tell me you liked it :D _

_Kaari _


End file.
